Ahora Es Cuando
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: ¿Y si en la pelea contra Madara no hubiesen ganado? Algunos llorarían, otros estarían desesperados e impotentes por la amarga derrota. No hay mucho que hacer, pensó Naruto. Salvo una cosa. Una última promesa. NARUSASU. AU. Basado en el capítulo 660 del manga. (Y UN AVISO IMPORTANTE SOBRE OTRO FIC).


Estoy realmente feliz de volver! Solo les pido que lean las notas finales para que se enteren de la buena noticia que les traído! :DD

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto y su pandilla (P)Mierrot. Yo solo los hago mas gays y dramáticos de lo que ya son.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** preparen los pañuelos y la nieve de chocolate...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único:** _Una realidad alternativa donde podemos ser lo que siempre quisimos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía... frio.

Desde el primer segundo en que Madara lo atravesó con las cadenas para capturar a Kurama y sacarlo de su interior, supo que tenía un gran problema del que posiblemente no saldría vivo. Pero, aun así, Naruto intentó buscar la manera de salvar a ese demonio que se había convertido en su compañero y amigo, a él y a todos los demás bijus que apenas habían vuelto a saborear la libertad de la que han estado privados por largo tiempo.

Si lo separaban de Kurama, no solo significaba el final de esa amistad con ese ser que lo estuvo observando desde que nació, sino que también la vida se le escaparía de las manos y sería el final de todo para él.

Naruto sintió el estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, y poco después...

— ¡UGH! —un jalón desde sus entrañas tiraba hacia afuera con una asombrosa fuerza inhumana. Naruto estuvo tan aturdido por ese dolor en su pecho que no tuvo cabeza para pensar en una manera de zafarse de aquel agarre. Y las cosas que vinieron después pasaron de una forma muy rápida, sin darle la oportunidad de hacer nada.

De forma lenta y tortuosa pudo observar como las llamas de color naranja ibas pasando de su cuerpo. La figura del demonio que habitaba en su interior fue arrastrada hacia adelante sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, ya que se encontraba inmovilizado en el aire.

Un pensamiento relámpago le cruzó por la mente en esos momentos desesperados y busco algo en el bolsillo su propio pantalón hasta que lo encontró. Lo sacó y se lo llevó al pecho sujetándolo con ambas manos. Era uno de los kunais de tele transportación especiales que su padre le dio en algún momento que no lograba ubicar durante la batalla, se lo dio en secreto.

 _"Tengo la premonición de que la necesitaras; el sello podrás ponerlo en cualquier objeto o persona"_ Y Naruto ya había puesto el sello en una parte en caso de emergencias como esta.

De pronto dentro del aura naranja del demonio, paso de estar en el pecho de Kurama hasta la punta de una de sus colas. El dolor en su interior seguía intensificándose a cada segundo, y el momento culminante llegó de forma brutal. Sus ojos se abrieron debido al shock, el dolor llego a la cúspide, y la escases de vida en su propio cuerpo se hizo demasiado presente...

Era el fin.

Su cuerpo caía en el aire destinado a un final aún más trágico cuando de pronto algo lo detuvo en el aire, cosa que en ese momento Naruto no pudo notar que era la arena de Gaara. Usó ese segundo para desaparecer con lo poco de vitalidad que aún no lo abandonaba.

Si este era su fin, entonces aprovecharía este poco tiempo que queda para...

 _ **.**_

 **Un momento antes, en otro lugar** _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tirado en el piso agonizando y desangrándose se encontraba el último Uchiha.

El verdadero Madara y su subordinado Zetsu habían dejado a Sasuke en la etapa final de su vida. Abundantes cantidades de sangre se drenaban por la herida en su pecho. El dolor era intenso, pero aun así intentaba moverse con sus nudillos en el suelo levantando la mitad de su cuerpo.

 _ **"Podrías haber cambiado a nuestro padre y madre... a los Uchiha también..."**_

El recuerdo de su hermano mayor y sus últimas palabras lo obligaban a no darse por vencido y seguir adelante. No podía morir sin antes dar lucha.

—No puedo morir... aquí... —a pesar del esfuerzo, seguía decayendo por culpa del poco chakra que le quedaba— no puedo... morir... ¡WOOAOHH!

Su rostro dio con el suelo golpeando su quijada. Parecía inútil lo que hacía, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer su voluntad.

—La razón por la que Itachi vivió... —sus ojos negros seguían fijos en el horizonte retando al destino en que lo introdujeron.

 _"No puedo dejar... que termine aquí... No importa cuanta oscuridad y contradicción lleve la aldea"_

—Aún soy Itachi Uchiha... de Konoha...

La claridad del lugar comenzaba a difuminarse, ya no podía seguir respirando por más tiempo.

— _"Debo crear... una verdadera aldea... hasta que demuestre... lo que es un verdadero Kage..."_ —los parpados caían pesados sobre sus ojos. Era el fin— Yo...

 _¡NO PUEDO MORIR!_

¿Realmente así era como todo acababa? ¿Qué paso con sus planes...? ¿Qué clase de patético final era este? Parecía más a una broma del mal que gusto que cualquier otra cosa. Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba a punto de morir en aquel lugar, y fue consiente de algo más.

Moriría solo.

Solo igual que siempre, como en un principio. A Sasuke no le importaba ese hecho porque sabe que así es como debían ser las cosas para un vengador desertado y odiado por quienes le rodeaban. Era mejor morir solo, así estaba bien, lo aceptaba tal cual. El problema fue que su maldita conciencia saco a flote una oración tuvo que estropearlo todo...

 _ **"¡Yo soportaré toda la carga de tu odio... y moriremos juntos!"**_

Los ojos casi sin nada ni brillo de Sasuke estaban entrecerrados y comenzó a preguntarse un tanto desorientado, ¿dónde está ese idiota en este momento?

Esto estaba mal, realmente mal. Si este era el fin... ¿No podría ver a Naruto una última vez aunque sea? Parece un absurdo pensamiento estando ya a escasos centímetros del otro lado del túnel, sin mencionar que ya había aceptado morir solo pero no podía evitarlo.

Recordó esos días atrás en los que estuvo meditando sobre Naruto y él, sus lazos, sus sentimientos. Todo eso quedaría en el olvido una vez que su vida se extinguiera, porque Naruto nunca le dijo lo que ha querido escuchar todo este tiempo que se han mantenido bajo la imagen de mejores amigos. Y aun así, a pesar de que no le ha dicho nada, quería verlo por última vez.

Lo necesitaba.

O tal vez si llego a decírselo con acciones, porque sin importar lo que hiciera, dijera y deshiciera, Naruto siempre ha estado a su lado siéndole fiel en todo momento, demostrándole constantemente frente a todo el mundo que en la vida y en la muerte, lo más le importa era él, Sasuke Uchiha. Insinuándole en un par de ocasiones que su sueño, su meta y lo que más le importaba, posiblemente no era el ser Hokage. Lo que de verdad Naruto ha estado buscando todos estos años era...

A él mismo.

Por eso Naruto siempre estuvo apoyándolo desde la luz, tendiéndole su mano incluso si se encontraba en las profundidades de la obscuridad más abismal. Puede que su orgullo y su odio nunca lo dejaran ver más allá, que estuviese tan ocupado entrenando e investigando para cumplir su venganza cuando realmente siempre estuvo alguien a su lado, a pesar de haber caído a un abismo. Pero Sasuke se aferraba a su odio ignorando totalmente aquella mano que se le tendía, o puede ser que en sus últimos momentos ya estaba delirando con los sentimientos que nunca le fueron correspondidos. No lo sabía.

 _"Idiota... Eres un idiota, Naruto..."_

Sasuke quería ver a Naruto, así que lo intento una vez más, solo la última vez. Sus débiles parpados se alzaron sobre sus ojos, sus manos intentaron con fuerza elevar su cuerpo del suelo arrastrándose, así consiguiendo moverse lentamente.

Sabía que a ese ritmo moriría antes de siquiera avanzar un miserable metro, pero que nadie le diga que no lo intento.

—Sasu...ke...

Los ojos del pelinegro se giraron a su derecha buscando la fuente de la voz, y cuando la encontró, jadeó débilmente por el asombro.

—Na... ruto...

 _"¿Por qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ quiso preguntarle, pero las fuerza le faltaba hasta para respirar.

No supo en que momento había llegado a su lado porque no sintió su chakra portentoso, lo cual lo desconcertó. Y sus ojos, que también iban careciendo de vida a cada segundo, observaron con algo parecido al dolor físico el estado de ese ruidoso chico. Naruto lo miraba diferente, de forma cálida a pesar de su crítica situación.

Vio claramente en esos ojos azules cuanto lo apreciaba, y con una pequeña sonrisa intentó darle a entender que todo iba a estar bien mientras estuvieran justos, a pesar de que en las circunstancias actuales eso resultaba ser para ambos una gran mentira. La débil mano del rubio viajó lentamente en el aire para después posarse en su mejilla y acariciarlo con cariño.

Al ver ese gesto, unas viejas palabras de Naruto vinieron a la mente del Uchiha y sus ojos negros se humedecieron:

 _ **"¿No estás herido, verdad? Miedocito"**_

El tacto en su rostro era muy frio, pero el sentimiento bastante cálido.

 _ **"Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie..."**_

—Lo... prometí... —con esa misma mano fue como agarro la del pelinegro y la apretó entre sus dedos— moriríamos... jun... tos...

 _ **"Hasta que conocí a gente como tú e Iruka-sensei... Sabía que siempre estabas solo..."**_

—Naruto... —las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y fueron descendiendo por sus mejillas una tras otra sin tener la voluntad suficiente para detenerlas.

 _ **"Me sentí mejor al saber que había alguien como yo... Quería pasar a saludarte... Simplemente me hizo feliz..."**_

Esto no podía estar pasando. Se supone que esta era su propio final, no el de Naruto también... Y se sintió culpable al verlo ahí a su lado y calmarse enseguida, despejando la soledad que creyó que no lo abandonaría.

 _ **"Pero no podía... Estaba celoso de lo fuerte que eras..."**_

—Nunca... te lo dije... Sasuke...

 _ **"Por lo que te convertí en mi rival..."**_

—Espera...

 _ **"Yo quería ser igual que tú..."**_

—Qué yo te...

 _ **"Finalmente hice un lazo..."**_

—Naruto... no...

 _ **"Fuimos en misiones como equipo siete y te perseguí..."**_

—...amaba... siempre te he...

 _ **"Con ganas de ser tan fuerte, tan genial..."**_

—Maldi... ción...

 _ **"¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte!"**_

Naruto cerró los ojos sin intenciones de volver a abrirlos.

Sasuke lo siguió un segundo después y la obscuridad se hizo.

.

.

.

 _FIN._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿O no?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Notas finales:_

 _No sé si lo vaya a hacer TwoShot, eso ustedes lo deciden!_

 _Ahora sí. Uno de mis fics NaruSasu, "La Muerte de Naruto" Lo he tenido en pausa por laaaaaargo tiempo. Y de verdad me disculpo por ello, porque cada tanto me llegaban bonitos mensajes que me alentaban a seguir pero por X o por Y no podía actualizar. Sin embargo ya podre continuarlo, después de mucho tiempo he podido recuperar los capítulos. Este año si o si hay nuevo capítulo de ese fic, y como ya tengo los capis en mis manos voy a actualizare todo lo que tengo pendiente y no me detendré hasta terminarlo. Muchas gracias a quienes esperaron tanto, y me disculpo por la espera. Cuando Actualice el capítulo 9 les daré una explicación más detallada. De verdad muchas gracias por seguir aquí y leer lo que escribo. CORRAN LA VOZ! YUUKI HA VUELTO Y PROXIMAMENTE ACTUALIZARA! :DDDD_


End file.
